ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Dent and Ultraman X-0: The Movie
The following is a fan movie, it is in no way an attempt to make any form of profit off of Tsuburaya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: Whether this special is canon to the two Ultras' Fan Series is yet to be decided. Characters Ultras *Ultraman Dent *Ultraman X-0 **Basic *Ultraseven X Villains *Eleking **EX Eleking *Satan Lovemos *Extan Elemos/Satex Loveking *Gamma *Ghost Seijin Takeru *Iguana Ghostriker Humans *Yoosuke/Jay *Alan *Makoto Plot Ghost Seijin Takeru wants to take over the Earth by turning all humans into monsters known as Gamma. Unfortunately, it doesn't affect the Ultras on Earth so they send him hate mail. He gets pissed. Prologue An alien looks down onto Earth from his spaceship, preparing to launch a few hundred missles. Soon enough, he did, and they fell right onto Japan and the USA. The rest of his fleet also headed straight for the two countries. The same alien also relayed a message to Earth. "PEOPLE OF EARTH! WE WILL NOW COMMENCE THE HUMAN-TO-GAMMA CONVERSION PROCEDURE IN THESE COUNTRIES! DO NOT RESIST, OR WE WILL WIPE YOU ALL OUT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION." And it ended. Part 1 Japan Ken Yatsuzaki was working in a factory with his colleagues, when his boss told them all to evacuate the building. Instead of running for his life like his colleagues, Ken looked out the window and saw one of the missles lodged in the ground, releasing some sort of black gas. Those who inhaled it fell to the ground instantly and passed out. He quickly put on his X-0 Lens and transformed in a red shaft of light. USA Dave Knight sleeps on top of a building after defeating an Alien Plachiku who planned to wrap all people in aluminium foil. Suddenly a barrage of missiles appears from the sky and narrowly missed the building he's on. Waking up to see the disaster, he jumps down and helps the local police and EDL peacekeepers in evacuating the citizens. After the city is completely clear of people, a strange black gas engulfs the city in 2 minutes. Knowing well that an alien is behind this, Dave raises the Core Capsule to the sky and transforms into Ultraman Dent. Part 2 Machine "Here he comes! Destroy Ultraman Dent!" screamed a mysterious 18-year old voice from the sky. A large saucer appears and fires a bright light to an empty street. From the light, emerges Satan Lovemos, a mechanical masterpiece created from recycled Toei props including Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and many more. Using its tank threads, Satan Lovemos rushes into Ultraman Dent who quickly retaliated by firing a bullet to the robot's tracks, disabling it. Satan Lovemos fires beams of varying size towards the Ultra but didn't bother to add any kind of protection on its back. Dent smashes the back of the machine and takes out all of its battery, shutting down Satan Lovemos. The EDL immedietly uses their giant space magnet to carry the robot's wreck, ending its threat towards the city. Unfortunately, Dent still has something to take care of... Monster "Ultraman X-0 has come! All units, destroy this planet and turn eveything to ash!" commanded the mysterious alien from his ship in space. Dozens of smaller saucers descended from hiding in the clouds above and started shooting everything in sight (except for each other). Buildings burned and exploded from the lasers they shot out. In response, X-0 launched all his blades, which went flying after the alien ships and destroyed one every so often. Then, he noticed a large bolt of lightning strike down and somehow formed into an Eleking. X-0 left his blades to the alien spaceships and got in his fighting stance. Eleking screeched, building up its internal electricity and charged forward. X-0 wasted no time and went forward as well. Eleking slapped the Ultra in the face so hard he fell over, then kicked him around and sent him rolling into a lake nearby. X-0 realised that Eleking had the advantage in that environment, so he quickly got up and tried to get back to land. Unfortunately for him, Eleking let loose a few electrical bolts and knocked him to the ground where he was wrapped with Eleking's tail, and electricity surged through him. Though X-0 was constricted, his hands were free and he formed a disc of light which he used to slice off the tail. X-0 backed off a bit, still staggered and injured from the electricity, but he jumped up and delivered a hard kick to Eleking's head, knocking off one of its horns. X-0 then grabbed the overgrown eel by its head and proceeded to punch, chop, elbow and knee it and finally snapped off the other horn. Eleking was in massive pain and began to stumble over from it. X-0 put his hands into an L shape and fired a white beam, blowing up Eleking. But it wasn't over. Not yet. Another lightning bolt came crashing down! Another Eleking appeared, but this one was...different. It had see-through skin, no limbs and it was visibly taller. It was quite a disgusting creature, an EX Eleking. X-0 could see a squadron of aircrafts coming in from the distance. It was DASH. They had finally deployed and along with X-0's 10 blades, started to take down the alien spacecrafts. EX Eleking started off by firing a continuous stream of electrical bolts from its mouth, but were all blocked by X-0 using his barrier. EX Eleking then charged up all its electricity and started darting around at high speed, ramming into X-0 and knocking him down, then proceeded to contrict him with its own body and shocked him, producing a bright spark of electricity. X-0 was weak and his colour timer started blinking, but he noticed the alien spacecrafts were very much reduced in number, so his brought his blades back to him and while doing so, sliced EX Eleking to pieces. The battle is over, for now at least. In the meantime, missles fell all over the world... Part 3 Ken When Ken went back to human form, he wandered about. All around him were fainted persons. After a while, he felt he was indeed alone. Then, something strange happened. The bodies of these peoplestarted to change. They all turned into black-bodied beings with no faces and only 2 overly large, deep blue eyes. They had some some silver markings on their body that looked like tribal skeletal drawings. These things ran about, and when they touched something their bodies changed again to somewhat resemble the item they have touched. Some even gained special abilities. Ken ran away as fast as he could, these things, whatever they were, were originally human. Ken couldn't bring himself to hurt them, as that is the way of Ultra. He ran and ran and up he went to the roof of the tallest building he could find, away from these creatures. He waited for awhile, until he saw some EDL helicopters doing some patrol, and they spotted him. They picked him up and relocated him to a base, after some procedures he was on a plane headed for Barbados. Dave Returning back to his human form, the first thing Dave does is to grab a cup of coffee. But since the city is abandoned, he headed to his favorite cafe and made his own personal coffee before leaving. Suddenly, his phone rang. It's from the head of the EDL, what could he possibly say? Listening to what the the old man says, the world is in trouble and he needs to quickly get out of the US, as the alien would continue to target it until Dent is dead. After looking through some travelling brochure, he decides to go to the nearest airport by stealing a car and crashing it to various things. After reaching the airport, he looked at any flights heading towards Barbados and found out that one is about to take off soon. Rushing to the runway, he quickly jumped to the landing gear of the plane and spends a couple of hours inside the cramped space. The only real reason he went to Barbados is to see a certain guy who's name is plastered all over the piece of a travel paper. Part 4 The Sun God After landing, Dave quickly ran away in hopes that nobody would see him trespassing. He stole an abandoned car in the airport's parking lot and drives to The Sun God. According to the brochure he read, The Sun God is a restaurant serving the best dishes known in the Carribean. Apparently it has a strict regulation of customer behavior and repeated offenses will lead to disastrous consequences for the customer. Wanting to know the taste of the Carribean, Dave speeds up in hopes of getting a seat in the restaurant. When he arrives at the restaurant, he's surprised to see it located inside a tall skyscraper. It gets even stranger when he's asked for his EDL card, as he never recalls any public place where the EDL card is needed. Either way, he manages to get a seat in the 'executives dining room', several floors up. Yoosuke Ken Yatsuzaki was waiting at a table when the elevator opened up, revealing Dave Knight and a casual looking person behind him. Ken could sense that Dave was an Ultra. "Please, have a seat." said the man. Dave sat down next to Ken and the man sat opposite them. "Yo." Said the casual looking person. "My name is Yoosuke, the owner of The Sun God...but you can just call me Jay. Now, you may wonder why you're here, and all will be clear soon." Ken and Dave looked at each other. "...Hey" "Hey..." Yoosuke opened up his laptop and turned it around to show them something. "If I am correct, these 2 Ultras here in the image are you two." Both Ken and Dave nodded silently after looking at the pictures. Suddenly, as Jay was trying to get the EDL files on them, a message from his friend popped up. It was an image of a pig with a monkey's face. He fell silent for a bit, and then continued on. "According to your data here, you two are highly compatible because of your combat styles. We need you two to stop the alien invasion somehow while we work on something." "I can't fly..." said Dave. "Who knows how many ships there are up there..." said Ken..."but...I might have an idea..." "What is it?" asked Yoosuke. "I need a computer..." Dave looked at him and smirked, he knew what Ken was up to and he liked it. "I have a question though..." asked Dave. "Yes...what is it?" "Why Barbados? You hardly have the equipment to do anything..." "It's one of the few countries that weren't hit by the missles..." said Yoosuke. "...k" Part 5 Taunt So the 2 Ultras got a hold of a computer, and by modifying some frequencies and whatnot, they managed to hack into the alien's ship and started to spam him with hate mail, saying that Elekings were overused and sarcastically asking if the Satan Lovemos was made with cheap plastic. They also called him a coward and other things. This went on for a while, and then the alien replied. "My name is Takeru. I was killed by a Gamma on my 18th birthday, so I became Kamen Rider Ghost to try to come back to life. I only have 99 days left. am the one leading this invasion on Earth! I see that you will not take this seriously, so I challenge you to a duel! Just arrange a time and place... and if you do not come, YOU WILL SUFFER!" "So that was your plan? To send him so much hate mail that he challenges you to a duel?" Asked Yoosuke, unable to believe it actually worked. "Yep" said the 2 disguised Ultras in unison while sending a reply to the alien to tell him to meet them at Kobe in 2 days. "Interesting..." The Plan After making some calls and whatnot, Yoosuke finally announced his side of the plan. "Alright eveyone, here's the plan. We need to get this thing called the Magnelium Medicaliser over at an EDL research centre in Kobe." "What? Why?" Asked Ken. Yoosuke took a short sigh. "A few years ago, EDL Japan discovered a large sacrophagus deep under the ocean from possibly before 10 thousand years ago. Some staff opened it up and found...a 'dead' Ultra...the research team studied the body and figured out it ran on Solar Energy and some form of Magnesium. In an attempt to revive it...they made the Magnelium Medicaliser, but it was never administered out of fear that it might destroy us all. That's where you two come in. I need you to take it down if it goes berserk." Dave replied with a single word. "Interesting..." Jay glared at him. "...alright, moving on. Alan and Makoto, you two follow me in case there's Gamma around. As for transport, we will take a plane to Japan and take the underground passage to the research centre...if all goes well we'll all make it out alive and hopefully put an end to this. Godspeed, all of you." "Roger." Said everyone else in the room. Part 6 Gamma The crew got on a plabe for Japan, even the two Ultras. After many hours, they finally landed at the airport. The runway was relatively clear, except for a few dumb Gamma they ran over while landing. Needless to say, that woke the passengers up, and that upset Jay a great deal. "GOD DAMMIT!" he shouted at Alan, who was the pilot. "CAN'T YOU LAND THIS THING?!". Alan was silent. They got off safely, but when they entered the main building, Gamma of different shapes, sizes and forms swarmed around them. The Ultras had no choice had to beat them and drive a path through to their secret passage, which was apparently bear the baggage pickup. They opened up a little hatch in the floor and went down a ladder far down. No Gamma there. They all sat in some sort of cart, which brought them through the undergound tunnel to their intended destination. Takeru They came out another hatch, but they were at the EDL research centre this time. Ken and Dent left the building to prepare to fight Takeru, the Ghost Seijin while the other three made their way upstairs to retrieve the Magnelium Medicaliser. They came in contact with a few EDL-turned Gamma on the way but blasted them down with guns. As they were going up, Makkoto decided to say something strange. "Wouldn't it be bad if we were on the way up and I revealed I'm actually an alien?" "What?" asked Jay, taking out his gun. "Just kidding" Jay put it away immediately. Meanwhile... "IT IS TIME!" shouted Dave "COME OUT HERE YOU COWARD!", calling out to Takeru. Suddenly, a beam of light shone down, and the Ghost Seijin descended from the sky riding a green iguana-like monster. The alien got off and presented to them a container full of preserving fluids, which contained an eyeball in it. "Ew" said the two Ultras in disgust. The alien unscrewed the cap and then flippied open the front of its belt and put the eyeball in a small hole. "Yes...my eyeball..." When he closed it, the belt began to do a sort of rap "Kaigan! Oreeee... Bacchiriminna!" This all caused some sort of jacket woth eyes on it to come out of the belt and float around. "Henshin!" When he said that, a black bodysuit with lines on it suddenly appeared on him. "Let's Go, Kakugo, Go Go Go Ghost! Go! Go! Go! Go!" The strange jacket thing combined with him and his face changed. Now in some parts he was orange, and those parts glowed for a moment. The two Ultras cringed and then transformed. Now Dent was prepared to face that iguana dinosaur thing and X-0 was ready for Takeru, who pulled out a sword from seemingly out of nowhere. The Iguana Ghostriker jumped onto Dent's face and started clawing into the scar on his face with its feet, causing Dent some pain, for that was a weak spot where his Ultra Armour was thinner. X-0 on the other hand, tried attacking the alien with blades in both hands, but was countered by the alien who split his sword into two. Dent attempted to sinply pull of the iguana by the tail, only to get shot down by a cannon at the end of the tail itself. X-0 flung all his blades at the enemy consecutively, but were all blocked even if only just barely. They fought quite evenly after that and soon enough Dent managed to get a lucky uppercut to the Iguana Ghostriker's jaw as it was about to leap at him and X-0 used his many buzzsaws of light to strike Takeru down. The Ultras were winning at thos point. "Fine! Take this! EXTAN ELEMOS!!!" Shoted Takeru. Fusion A bright light shone from the sky and a monster came down. It was an EX Eleking literally taped onto the side of a Satan Lovemos. "Hah! With this Satex Loveking we won't be defeated!" "A what?" "An Extan Elemos" "But you just called it Satex Loveking" "When did I ever call it Satex Loveking? Satex Loveking was always its name..." "You just did..." "...Not only are you annoying, but are you two deaf?! I CALLED IT EXTAN ELEMOS!" "What's Extan Elemos?!" "SATEX LOVEKING IS THAT THING!!!!" "I SAID EXTAN ELMOS" "I TOLD YOU, IT. IS. THAT. THIIIIIIIIING!" "...so what is Satex Loveking?" "SATEX LOVEKING IS OBVIOUSLY A FUSION...wait...it's not fused...FUSE IT YOU WORTHLESS TARDS!" A light shined down and somehow fuses the two monsters. "AS I WAS SAYING...EXTAN ELEMOS IS A FUSION OF EX ELEKING AND SATAN LOVEMOS!" "...So...what is Satex Loveking?" "I JUST SAID SATEX LOVEKING IS A FUSION OF EX ELEKING AND SATAN LOVEMOS!!!" "THEN WHAT THE HECK IS EXTAN ELEMOS?!" "I JUST TOLD YOU TWICE YOU KNUCKLEHEADS!" Clearly seeing that this guys is a nutjob, the two Ultras attempt to defeat Satex Elemos...or Extan Loveking...? Meanwhile... Yoosuke, Makoto and Alan managed to reach the room with the Magnelium Medicaliser and locked the door behins the., although they had to shoot a few Gamma on the way. "Oi vey..." said Jay, who was almost running out of breath from running. "I'm going to launch the Medicaliser, sir" said Alan. "Safe..." Suddenly, Makoto shot the ground near Alan, frightening him and Jay. "Remember when I said it would be bad if I suddenly said I'm an alien and remember when I said I was joking...?" "That wasn't funny...I'm not laughing...Dammit Makoto! IT'S LIKE I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SHOOT SOMEONE BEFORE PEOPLE STOP MESSING WITH ME LIKE THAT!" shouted Jay in rage. "Well, I was joking when I said I was joking...hehehe...I am not human...I am...SPECTER SEIJIN MAKO--" Alan quickly got out his gun and shot him to death as the alien was about to put on a belt similar to, if not exactly the same as Takeru's. "GIVE THAT MAN A COOKIE!" Shouted Jay while pointing at Alan, forgetting for that one moment they were the only humans around. "...commencing Medicaliser launch, sir" said Alan as he pulled down a lever. That caused a capsule of bright green energy to be fired out of a cannon at the top of the research centre, the capsule propelled itself to some coordinates in the sea... Back to our heroes, they are now outnumbered and nearly beaten, with both their timers gone red. Suddenly, a red sphere of light rose out of the sea and floated above the land near the two Ultras. The red light was somewhat soothing, healing them and restoring their energy, which turned their Colour Timers back to blue. And then he came. A red giant with silver linings, armour on his upper sections, a silver face with squarish, yellow eyes with a black pupil in each and a curved crest in a form of a blade. His name is... Part 7 Ultraseven X The trio of Ultras took their fighting stance while Takeru took out another container with an eye in it. "Dad's eye..." he took it out and swapped out the eye in his belt eith the new eye, apparently his dad's eye. The belt began to say gibberish again and Takeru changed his form. Now he was red with fiery markings and his jacket changed to a brown colour. He gained a new fiery looking sword with some odd sunglasses on it. The transformation wasn't very impressive. Three Ultras prepared to face off three monsters and Seven X decided to take on Takeru. The alien, even with all his tricks and gimmicks, couldn't compare to Seven X, who easily beat him with just a few punches and some telekinesis, even in his red, fiery form. His sword failed him and all attacks were futile. He got out other eyeballs of aliens of many species, all of which failed to so much as even scratch Seven X. Using his last resort, he used another eyeball, which changed his armour to white and gave him a prismatic horn of many colours. Now it was a slightly closer match, but Seven X still toyed with the alien, even when it tried using a giant sphere of light, knocking him off his feet with each attack. "Emotions are unlimited!" he said. The Ultras ignored him. Dent Dent had little trouble fighting the monster fusion, for he was immune to electrical attacks. Now that it's partially organic, Dent easily pummeled it with his fists, before using his bracelet, stabbing the monster and pinning it in place. Dent jumped as high as he could and descended upon the monster with both his feet, crushing it. X-0 X-0 faced the Iguana Ghostriker, who lunged at his face and tried to bite on him. However, X-0 was too quick and simply sidestepped it. In retaliation it fired its tail cannon, but X-0 dodged again by lunging to the side. He fell over, but he fired a thin beam, cutting off the mechanical monster's tail. X-0 got up and launched all 4 of the blades on his head, slicing off the limbs of the beast. He fired the X-0 Shoot, destroying it. Finale "KILL IT WITH HELL FIRE!!!!" Jay shouted to the Ultras, cheering them on. The 3 now faced a severely weakened Takeru, who's almost dead but still managing to stand, if only barely. He tried to escape by flying back into space, but only to be hit by the Eye Slugger, Terra Bracelet and X-0 Blades, causing him to fall back to the ground. They all fired their signature beams; the Emerium Ray, Corium Ray and Timer Ray, respectively. Just before he died, Takeru had to say something stupid. "My life will burn bright!" Ironically, he fell over and exploded in an angry green flame, fulfilling Jay's wish, in a way. With their leader defeated, the Ghost Seijin invaders left the solar system, never to be seen again. Eventually the black gas ran out, and without a constant supply, the Gamma turned back into humans after a few days. Resolution Seven X, with his job done, changed back into a red sphere of light and flew off into space, becoming a bright star in the night sky. Dent and X-0 both turned back to human form. "Well, see you next time...I guess." said Ken. "Yeah...tell them I said goodbye." Dent replied him and walked off, getting to the airport so that he could hijack a plane and get to the USA. With the Ghost Seijin threat ended, Jay and Alan went back to Barbados, but Alan decided to stay in Japan for a while, looking for a food called takoyaki, which he absolutely loved. Epilogue When Jay got back home, he opened up his laptop to find that he got a message from his friend again. It's the same image as before, which made Jay feel like he was about to vomit his organs out. Following those were images of individuals doing an inappropriate experiment, a shark with its jaws open, a child who only has black pupils for eyes, and some fake weather report including an emergency broadcast telling people to avoid windows and mirrors and something about the moon. After all those, there was an anime-like image of a guy with purple hair, smiling. Jay immediately blocked his now former friend from messaging him. Credits *Tsuburaya Productions: Creator of the Ultra Series and related characters including Ultraseven X. *Toei Company: Ghost Seijin Takeru and Iguana Ghostriker based off assets from the series Kamen Rider Ghost. *Sentinel 72: Director, creator of Ultraman Dent and EDL. *UltraGrenburr12678: Main writer, creator of Ultraman X-0. *SolZen321: Inspiration for Jay/Yoosuke. *Ultra Fan Wiki: For hosting this fan fiction and bringing fans of the Ultra Series together. *You: For reading this piece. The End. Category:Fan Movies Category:Fan Crossovers Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Sentinel 72